The Hells Force Damnation
by Dmcdemon
Summary: Carla and Wendy are attacked coming home from a quest. The whole guild is stunned by the news, but when more attacks are happening. Fairy Tail gets an unlikely tip from a former member of a new dark guild called The Hell's Force. With the new info can Team Natsu and the guild of Fairy Tail defeat this guild or will die trying? So many questions to answer.EDIT: Discontinued sorry :(


Disclaimer!

I'm sorry for the long hiatus. School and other things came up so...yeah! This story was just on my mind and i had to write it to get it off my chest! Hopefully this will have more chapters but i'm not sure yet so bare with me, i need to think of more ideas.

I do not own Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail only the OCs i've put in it Okay?! Okay

On With the story!

* * *

"Oh wasn't that fun Carla?!"

A small voice echoed through the quiet town of Magnolia. It was a beautiful night out that night not a single cloud in the sky, the moon casted its soft glow lightening the dark sky. It was close to midnight and not a single soul was out, except the little sky dragon slayer and her exceed Carla. Just coming back from a quest on their own, both of them were tired from nearly missing their train back to Magnolia. Both couldn't wait until they were back to Fairy Hills.

"I guess you could say that Wendy." the female exceed said rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Wendy smiled at Carla, she was still happy about her quest. Stopping a wild boar that was terrorizing a small village on the edge of Fiore and Bosco. They had rewarded both with 200,000 jewels. This was the first difficult quest she completed and she was very proud of her self.

"Oh, i can't wait to tell everyone about it!"

"Yes Wendy now let-" Carla stopped all of a sudden. Wendy noticed this and looked back at her. "Carla?" Wendy asked clearly concerned. "What's wrong?" The white exceed was looking around as if was trying to find something. A few seconds passed and Carla calmed down.

"It's nothing, lets keep going now, Wendy."

Wendy looked at Carla again before walking up the hill. Fairy Hills was getting closer and closer. Carla hoped to get there in time before something happens. Looking at her partner she breathed. "Wendy be cautious, someone may be following us." The little girl nodded her head, although she disliked fighting she would be ready at anything coming at her. And like Carla said a figure appeared right in front of them. Wendy and Carla jumped back at the sudden entrance and looked at the new stranger. It was a small person slightly taller then Wendy herself. It wore a black tattered cloak hiding the persons hair and wore a white mask with two holes for eyes. The hood of the cloak shadowed the persons face making its appearance more eerie and threatening. Wendy took a step back and gulped.

"W-Who are you?"

"I" the masked boy looked up. "Am your executioner." Immediately after that a powerful blast of energy shifted around Wendy and Carla they both collapsed to the ground at the sheer weight. Struggling to look up she saw her attacker walk slowly to both of them, her eyesight suddenly became blurrier as the background flashed blood red.

_What?! What was that?!_ she thought. Then she noticed the eyes, the eyes behind the mask were glowing a deep blood red behind the shadow of the attackers hood. It seemed he got closer every time her eyesight faded.

"What do you want from us?!" Wendy heard Carla yell. The figure stopped in front of both of them.

"I've been ordered to dispose of you by my master." A monotone voice escaped from the mask with no life alive in it. Both Wendy and Carla eyes widened at this, why would anyone want to kill them? Fear and dread started to seep into both of them as illusions of their worst fears surrounded them. The moon and sky was completely dark red at that point and wind whipped through the air. Both had never felt anything like this before and it scarred them- no terrified them. Wendy started to hyperventilate the terror started to leak in all her senses, consuming her every being.

"Now fall in despair." Reaching to his waist Wendy noticed the two duel swords hanging on his waist. Her eyes widened as he unsheathed one of them. Lifting it over his head the cloaked boy looked at her.

"Die!" He hissed and swung.

"Nooooooooooooo!"

Scene end-

-Next day-

The sun shined brightly in the sky casting down its brilliance onto the world, it was a beautiful day. But unfortunately for Fairy Tail it wasn't. Wendy and Carla were found by Ezra, lying in a pool of their own blood that night. Apparently she was awoken by the noise outside she decided to check it out. And just in time to, any late and both would have been dead. It was early in the morning and people were gathering in the guild hall talking about the attack that night. At that time a certain celestial mage walked right through the doors.

"Hmmm?, why is it so quiet in here?- Oh Mirajane!" Lucy said running to the oldest of the Take-Over siblings. She was in the bar counter with a worried expression on her face.

"Mirajane!" Lucy asked. "What happened here?!"

"Oh Lucy! you didn't hear?"

"Hear about what?" Mirajane frowned at this. "Wendy and Carla were attacked last night." she answered with a grave tone in her voice. Lucy was taken aback by this, so many questions suddenly ran through her head. "WHat?! A-Are they okay?" Mirajane looked down at this. "Carla's fine, its Wendy i'm more worried about. Their in the infirmary if you want to see." Lucy nodded concern and worry etched on her face. Thanking Mira for the information she went to check on them.

One step into the infirmary and she knew it was worse than she imagined. Carla was floating next to Wendy's bed with a bandaged head and cheke. Wendy on the other hand was way worse. Her blue hair was messy and tangled, her eyes were still wide and bloodshot staring at the ceiling. She was sweating and her chest was bandaged with a taint of crimson blood. Occasionally you could hear her whisper to herself. It also looked like natsu, grey, ezra, and Master Makarov beat her here. It looked like Lucy came in the middle of the conversation as all eyes were on her.

"Oh Lucy." Makarov said. "It looks like you've heard the news too. Come Carla was about to explain what happened. Lucy just nodded eyes still locked on Wendy as she made her way over to them. Makarov turned back to Carla and nodded his head for her to continue. Carla took a deep breath and began to speak.

"We just came back from our mission together last night, we were exhausted and headed back to the dormitory. But on our way back i sensed that someone was following us but at first i thought nothing of it,but the feeling came back a short time later and i warned Wendy to be careful. And then..." Carla paused struggling to keep calm which wasn't like her at all. "He appeared right in front of us!"

"Who did?" Ezra pressed on clearly wanting to know more.

"The attacker!" Carla exclaimed. "He was wearing a black tattered cloak and a white mask with a weird insignia on it, i've never seen anything like it before."

"Anything else that was unusual?" Makarov asked.

"Well yes, it looked as if he was no older than fourteen." The group eyes widened at that, well except for Makarov. "But the power radiating from that boy was unnatural, I-I've never felt anything like it, it was so great that we were forced to the ground by it. Then he used some sort of magic, but it was very strange. He used his eyes to cast some spell that Manipulated our senses and caused terror of unbelievable proportions to envelope us. It was soon to much for Wendy to take and...she broke down sobbing. Thats about the time where he stabbed her and when Ezra came." Carla concluded with tears developing in her eyes.

"Is that all?" Makarov asked.

"Yes, Master" Carla answered.

"Well then." Makarov said turning to the group of mages. "We should leave, both of them so that they can rest from their encounter. I promise that we will find who ever did this to you both. You can count on that." Makarov promised. "Lets go." And with that Makarov and the rest of the group left leaving Carla and Wendy behind. Lucy stopped at the door and looked back at them. Sadness and determination in her eyes.

_Carla...Wendy...we will find whoever did this to you and i'll make them __**pay**__._

* * *

_Author's note..._

_So how did i do? If you want to tell me anything about the story you like or dislike go ahead. I want Constructive__Criticism! It makes everyone's writing better!_


End file.
